Une adolescence entre amitié et complexes
by WyllowDow
Summary: Le bal de promo approche, et tout le monde s'est dégoté un partenaire... Sauf Kyle, qui complexe sur son physique, et subit les moqueries incessantes de Cartman à ce sujet. Heureusement que Stan est là pour tenter de lui remonter le moral ... (Amitié (voire légère romance) entre Kyle et Stan, avec un Kyle intello-geek complexé. Version française de ma première fic. Enjoy ! )
1. Chapter 1

Entre ses onze ans et ses dix-huit ans, un homme a le temps de changer.

L'éternelle bande n'échappait pas à cette règle. Si en sept ans, Eric, Kyle, Stan et Kenny avaient traversés maintes épreuves et maintes aventures –toujours ensemble, l'adolescence les avait transformés, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Il y avait d'abord Stanley, ou Stan. Du haut de son mètre-quatre-vingt, sa stature musclée et athlétique attirait plus d'une fille au lycée. Son visage régulier à la peau pâle et sans défaut, ses cheveux bruns soigneusement coiffés et son style de sportif chic jouait fortement en sa faveur. Il était considéré par ses camarades comme le petit ami idéal. Après tout… Plutôt bon élève, quater back dans l'équipe de foot, plutôt sympathique, il était généralement convoité. Il l'aurait sûrement encore plus été si Wendy Testaburger n'était pas encore et toujours en couple avec. Il semblait parfait sous tous les angles, si bien qu'on pouvait oublier son alcoolisme précoce.

Kenny n'était pas en reste non plus. Il n'était pas très grand, et atteignait difficilement le mètre soixante-dix. Plus fin que Stan, il restait néanmoins bien construit. Sa peau était de plus en plus bronzée et couverte de cicatrices et de bleus qu'il gagnait lors de combat après les cours. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille et son éternel anorak orange –quelques peu déchiré et personnalisé- lui donnaient un style qu'on pourrait aisément qualifier de bad-boy. Il avait un physique moins générique que Stan, avec des caractéristiques plus prononcées et moins usuelles. Mais il avait un fort charisme qui faisait toujours forte impression. Fumant, buvant, baisant, il n'était en rien un garçon sage, et c'est ce qui faisait sa marque de fabrique.

Eric, que tout le monde appelait encore Cartman, s'était aussi amélioré avec le temps. Plus grand que Stan, sa taille d'un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq lui donnait une stature plutôt impressionnante. S'il était toujours en surpoids, il n'était plus obèse. Le déclic ? Simple. Une profonde jalousie envers Stan et Kenny lorsque les filles ont commencé à s'intéresser à eux. Il refusait d'être encore considéré comme le petit gros de la bande, et encore moins être de côté. Alors, il a tenté désespérément de perdre du poids, avec succès. Certes, il avait toujours des kilos en trop, mais son look travaillé et son visage ironiquement angélique le rendait plutôt mignon.

Et ce matin, un matin comme un autre, ces trois garçons étaient adossés à leur casier, attendant leur cours de maths. Ils étaient plutôt en avance, et seuls quelques élèves étaient déjà là. Mais il était de leur routine quotidienne de venir plus tôt rien que pour partager un peu de temps communs.

Leur discussion était naturellement alimentée par le futur bal de promo qui arrivait à grands pas. Evènement important, tout le monde n'avait que ça en tête, oubliant les examens arrivant bientôt. Au fond, il était bien plus important de savoir qui on allait demander comme partenaire que de réussir sa dernière année. Cartman semblait être le plus intéressé par ce bal de promo, et pour une bonne raison : Bebe, l'une des filles les plus jolies de leur classe, venait tout juste de lui demander d'être son partenaire.

-Et c'est quand je suis sorti hier qu'elle m'attendait et m'a demandé "Eric, tu voudrais être mon partenaire pour le bal de promo ? Je ne pense qu'à toi depuis de longues années et-"

-Elle ne t'a jamais dit ça, Cartman.

-Ta gueule Stan, je te dis que si !

Kenny rigolait doucement à leur côté, et les deux garçons se tournèrent vers lui. Le blond baissa légèrement la fermeture éclair de son anorak et ricana doucement.

-Quatorze.

-Quatorze quoi … ? Demanda Stan.

-Quatorze demande de filles pour que je sois le partenaire au bal de promo.

Cartman grinça des dents par pure jalousie, alors que Stan semblait à la fois amusé et exaspéré.

-Et donc, tu vas prendre qui ?

-Toute, c'est possible ? Ironisa le blond.

Mais s'il le pouvait, il le ferait. Kenny retourna ensuite la question à Stan.

-J'imagine que tu vas demander à Wendy. D'ailleurs… Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Parce que à force, elle va se faire chier, et moi je peux lui présenter un ami à moi…

Le geste obscène de Kenny était assez parlant, et Stan soupira.

-J'attends le bon moment, idiot.

-J'imagine que t'as pas envie de lui dégueuler dessus comme il y a deux ans.

-Hey, la ferme !

Mais Cartman avait raison. Stan avait effectivement vomit sur les pieds de sa dulcinée lorsqu'il voulait l'invité à danser. Ce moment fut terriblement gênant pour les deux, si bien qu'ils préfèreraient l'oublier.

Heureusement pour Stan, Cartman, avec un rictus inquiétant, changea rapidemment de sujet.

-Enfin… On sait tous qui va rester seul pour le bal de promo, en tout cas.

-Ta gueule, gros con !

Une voix se fit entendre derrière les garçons, et tous reconnurent la voix froide et dure de Kyle. Cartman ricana. Il avait envie d'ennuyer le jeune homme, c'était clair. Alors que Cartman s'adossa aux casiers, Kyle se fraya un chemin vers le sien et pris son livre de maths.

-Oh, salut mon joli, on parlait justement de toi. Alors, ça fait quoi d'être le seul à ne pas avoir réussi à se dégoter quelqu'un pour le bal ?

Kyle referma son casier et se retourna vers Cartman, lui faisant facilement face. Après tout, Kyle dépassait le mètre quatre-vingt-dix désormais, et devait être l'un des plus grands – si ce n'est le plus grand – de l'école.

-Tu as l'intention de me bloquer le passage encore longtemps avec ton gros cul ? Siffla le roux entre ses dents.

Sans même attendre la réponse de Cartman, Kyle le contourna et se rendit directement en classe, sans attendre qui que ce soit.

-Tss. Avant d'en pincer pour une fille, commence déjà par pincer tes boutons.

Kyle se paralysa sur place. Il se retourna et fixa Eric, comme s'il allait l'assassiner sur le champ. Eric venait juste de lui asséner un coup de poignard en plein cœur en attaquant ce qui le complexait le plus.

Son physique.

Contrairement aux trois autres garçons, Kyle était en mauvais terme avec la puberté, et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'en sortait aussi bien que ses compatriotes. Chose qu'Eric adorait lui rappelé.

Après tout, il y avait tellement de chose qui pouvait prêter à la moquerie dans le physique du jeune homme. Sa taille, par exemple, déjà très grande pour son âge, et il grandissait encore. En plus de mesurer un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, il était aussi très maigre. Il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose, mais il avait une allure d'une brindille – un grand échalas qu'un coup de vent pouvait briser. Sa peau était très pâle, et tâchées d'une multitude de taches de rousseur qui s'étaient installées après de trop nombreux coup de soleil. Sur le nez, les joues, les épaules, le torse, le bras et les cuisses, il n'avait été guère épargné. Et si ce n'était que ça… La puberté l'avait gratifié d'une acné sévère. Certes, la situation était pire lorsqu'il avait quatorze ans. Mais même à dix-huit ans, il avait encore suffisamment de boutons pour que quelques élèves s'attaquent à ce défaut. Depuis quelques années désormais, ses yeux émeraude étaient encadrés d'une paire de lunettes noire, et depuis trois ans maintenant, il avait aussi un appareil dentaire. Il fallait bien avouer que Kyle avait le physique stéréotypé du premier de classe, du geek passant plus de temps en compagnie de ses cours que de ses amis. Son visage apparaissait maigre, assez long, aux traits marqués et très masculins. Son nez était un peu long, et la bosse qui s'était légèrement formée indiquait qu'il avait hérité de celui de sa mère. Au niveau vestimentaire, il avait un style qui aurait pu être très classe mais qui, dans son cas, ne faisait que renforcer l'idée du premier de classe. Il était vrai que les chemises et les cravates donnaient un air toujours très sérieux … En revanche, il ne portait plus sa chapka verte, laissant enfin ses cheveux libres. Enfin… Kyle ne le faisait que par dépit. Il détestait ses cheveux, cette importante masse de boucle rousse écarlate qui prenait une place trop importante et se remarquait de trop loin.

Il se détestait. Il peinait à se regarder dans un miroir, et était terriblement complexé. Et si en plus, un gros con venait pointer du doigt ce qu'il détestait le plus chez lui, il n'allait jamais reprendre confiance en lui.

Stan avait bien senti le malaise. Il avait d'abord pensé à frapper Eric, mais il ne voulait pas trop attirer l'attention sur la scène. Alors, nonchalamment, il alla rejoindre son ami –son meilleur ami- et poursuivit l'air de rien la conversation.

-Kyle ! Tu aurais pu m'attendre tout de même !

-Ah euh … Désolé. J'étais préoccupé, et un peu stressé. Les examens approchent, et je voudrais éviter de les rater.

Stan explosa de rire.

-Mec, les rater ? T'es premier de classe, et même premier de tout le lycée ! Arrête de t'en faire, tu vas évidemment les réussir.

-Mais même ! Faut que je reste premier, Stan !

Le brun soupira, et tapota l'épaule de son ami.

-Ok, ok. Mais ce soir, rien à faire, tu lâches tes bouquins, et tu viens chez moi.

-Pardon ? Fit Kyle en haussant un sourcil.

-Ca fait des semaines, voire des mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu en dehors des cours, tout ça parce que monsieur travaille. On est vendredi, y'a pas cours de main, alors par pitié, laisse toi un peu aller et amuse toi !

Kyle soupira, et accepta la demande de son ami.

-Très bien, très bien. Après les cours, on s'attendant devant l'école alors.

Stan souri bêtement, voire faussement. Pourquoi faussement ? Il avait une idée derrière la tête….

Il avait envie de remonter le moral de Kyle. Il avait envie que le roux se confie à lui comme avant. Il avait envie de l'aider et de lui redonner confiance en lui. C'était son meilleur ami, et il tenait à lui plus que tout…. Et lui-même s'était déjà confié à Kyle pour de nombreuse chose. Il ne lui avait par exemple jamais caché sa bisexualité. Et Kyle l'avait toujours accepté sans problème.

Mais depuis quelques temps, Kyle semblait de plus en plus froid et distant. Il l'était toujours un peu, mais il semblait s'être renfermé sur lui-même. Stan avait réfléchi, et en avait déduit que les moqueries incessantes de Cartman y étaient pour quelque chose… Ainsi que le bal de promo approchant. Ils étaient un nombre impair, et il savait que Kyle redoutait d'être celui qui serait seul. Il savait que Kyle était plutôt impopulaire à cause de son manque de confiance, de sons sérieux et de son physique. Et il voulait changer ça.

Peu de temps après, la cloche sonna, et le cours de maths commença. Les garçons s'installèrent à leur place respective, et commencèrent à travailler. Chaque fois qu'une question était posé à l'oral, Kyle levait la main pour y répondre, et avait toujours juste. Stan tentait de prendre exemple sur lui. C'était un bon élève, mais il était mauvais en maths… Heureusement que Kyle le laissait copier à chaque interrogation.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre. Kyle était toujours aussi sérieux, même lors des pauses. Jamais il ne semblait décrocher de ses livres et de ses cours. Stan était un peu admiratif de son ami, bien qu'il aimerait le voir un peu plus libre parfois.

Finalement, la fin des cours approcha plus rapidement que prévu, et ce fut Stan qui attendit Kyle devant la grille de l'école.

-T'en a mis du temps !

-Mec, le cours n'était pas complètement terminé quand tu es sorti…

-La cloche avait sonnée, mec.

-Je sais ! Mais …

-Oh, pitié… C'est le week-end, parlons d'autre chose !

Avant même que Kyle ne puisse répliquer, Stan le tira dans sa voiture et l'emmena devant sa maison. En chemin, ils écoutèrent de la musique, principalement du rock et du bon vieux rap. C'était facile, ils partageaient les mêmes goûts musicaux.

A peine arrivés chez Stan que le brun tira son ami dans sa chambre.

-Mes parents sont pas là, on a la maison pour nous.

-Mec, on dirait presque que t'as envie de moi, là.

Stan rougit légèrement avant d'exploser de rire. Dieu qu'il avait mal choisit ses mots…

-La discussion risque d'être un peu plus importante que la perte de ta virginité j'ai bien peur.

Kyle haussa un sourcil tout en s'installant sur le lit de Stan, juste en face de lui. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Stan avait en tête, et semblait s'inquiéter peu à peu.

Le brun prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer. Il voulait aider Kyle, mais pour se faire, son ami devait déjà se confier. Rien qu'un peu.

-Kyle. Ca fait quelques temps que… Tu ne vas pas bien. Enfin, ça fait complètement con dit comme ça mais… Ca fait un bout de temps que tu sembles complètement triste. Genre, pas triste à en pleurer, mais déprimé. Ouais. C'est ça. T'es complètement déprimé.

Kyle fronça les sourcils et regarda ailleurs : Il avait vu juste.

-Tu sais, je t'ai déjà dit tout un tas de truc sur moi. La fois où j'ai pissé dans mon lit à douze ans, celle où j'ai vomi sur ma mère complètement bourré, mon orientation sexuelle, … T'as toujours été un super confident et un super ami. Alors pour une fois… Confies-toi à moi. T'en as clairement besoin, ça se voit.

L'expression faciale de Kyle se radoucit, mais il ne releva pas les yeux pour autant. D'une voix froide mais calme, il fit enfin le premier pas.

-Très bien, Stan, très bien. T'as gagné. Je vais te dire ce qu'il ne va pas. Mais… Promets-moi de ne pas te moquer.

-Sérieux… Evidemment que je ne vais rien dire. Quand bien même tu m'annonçais que tu étais amoureux de Cartman je ne me moquerais pas !

Les deux échangèrent un sourire complice avant de reprendre leur discussion sur un ton plus sérieux.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ! Désolé pour l'attente, les vacances me rende particulièrement inactive haha. Anyway, voilà enfin le chapitre deux, bien plus cours que le hein mais amorçant au moins la suite. Malgré la rentrée, je pense prendre un rythme un peu plus rapide pour poster la suite des chapitres.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires et impressions, voire même suggérer vos idées (même si j'ai globalement une trame à peu près définie xD)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Un soupire s'échappa des lèvres du rouquin, et il commença ses explications, non sans gêne et retenu. Il faisait des efforts pour parler, et Stan le remarquait bel et bien. Aussi, il se promit de ne pas brusquer son ami, et de simplement tenter de l'aider.

-Bon, pour aller droit au but, je … souffre de la comparaison entre moi et…. Et les autres ? Enfin, vous surtout. Cartman, Kenny, et par-dessus tout, toi.

Stan écarquilla les yeux. Pour lui, c'était idiot. Comment pouvait-il se comparer pour se dénigrer ? Et puis… Il n'avait jamais eu à rougit de lui. Kyle avait des qualités, des qualités que peu d'individu possédaient. Mais avant de l'interrompre, il décida de le laisser s'exprimer.

-Comment ça ? Comment t'es arrivé à cette conclusion ?

Kyle réfléchit un instant. Bien qu'il complexait, il tentait de se souvenir à quand cela revenait. Puis, finalement, une scène en particulier lui marqua l'esprit.

-Vers nos quatorze ans, quand on était allé tous les deux à la piscine.

Après réflexion, Stan se souvint de ce jour. L'inhabituelle chaleur avait poussé les deux amis à se rafraîchir à la piscine, et qui dit piscine, dit maillot de bain. Et une fois qu'il pensa à ce détail, il comprit où son ami voulait en venir. C'était, pour lui aussi, le jour où il avait compris qu'ils avaient changé. Ils avaient tous les deux grandis, Kyle plus que Stan, mais chacun avaient accumulé des centimètres. Pourtant, là n'était que leur seul point commun. Là ou Stan commençait à se musclé et à se former une silhouette athlétique, le rouquin s'affinait considérablement, et commençait à prendre des allures de brindille.

Kyle reprit son discours, assez désorganisé. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder ce sujet.

-Bon… J'imagine que tu as compris, hein ? C'est le jour où j'ai compris que la puberté allait être plus dure pour moi que pour toi. Puis avec le reste …

-Le reste ?

-Aucun de vous trois n'a eu d'acné, d'appareil dentaire, et aucun d'entre vous n'a mes cheveux et n'est roux.

-Être roux n'est pas un défaut, Kyle.

-Va dire ça à Cartman !

Stan soupira. Sans Cartman, tout aurait été plus simple. Dès qu'il pouvait lancer une remarque sur Kyle, il le faisait. Et il avait très bien compris que son rouquin préféré était complexé, ce qui rendait l'exercice encore plus jouissif.

-Ahah, Cartman … Probablement la source de tous nos problèmes. Surtout les tiens.

Les deux garçons esquissèrent un sourire, mais Stan semblait se sentir mal. En fait… Il n'avait aucune idée de comment faire pour aider son ami. Disons que ce n'était pas chose facile : Il ne pouvait ni changer son physique en un claquement de doigt, ni lui donner confiance en lui avec quelques mots simplement. Ça allait prendre du temps … Mais au moins, il devait clarifier une chose.

-Tu sais, moi, je te trouve plutôt mignon.

Et c'était vrai. Certes, Kyle n'avait pas le physique du typique garçon populaire du lycée, mais il restait charismatique. Le rouquin hocha négativement la tête.

-Pas la peine de tenter d'être gentil juste parce qu-

-Je ne déconne pas, mec. T'es peut-être pas mannequin, mais tu as aussi tes qualités. T'es grands, t'a des traits masculins, des beaux yeux, du style, …

-De l'acné, un appareil dentaire, …

Stan soupira et lui lança un regard exaspéré.

-Parce que tu penses qu'à vingt-cinq ans, tu les auras encore ? Ok, t'as peut-être pas eu de la chance à la puberté. Mais un jour, ça s'arrête, tu sais ? Je croyais que tu étais bon en science, t'as pas suivi le cours là-dessus ? Et puis … Si tu te plais pas, fait un effort ? Je sais pas moi, passe chez le coiffeur, change un peu de style, change de lunettes !

Kyle regarda ailleurs, un peu plus détendu, mais toujours pas convaincu. Il restait le problème du bal et son absence de partenaire, et il ne voyait pas comment Stan pouvait faire pour changer la situation. A demi-mot, il conclut tout de même ce paragraphe, et aborda le deuxième sujet fâcheux.

-… Si tu le dis. Mais va dire ça au reste de l'école. Va dire ça à Cartman. Va dire ça à ne serait-ce qu'une personne d'encore libre pour ce foutu bal.

Stan passa sa main sur son visage et grommela entre deux soupirs.

-Bordel, tu vas pas être le premier ni le dernier à n'avoir personne … Dans même pas quelques semaines t'auras déjà oublier ! Ce sera du passé, on aura fini le lycée, et on continuera nos études, point final.

Kyle ne répondit rien, il devait bien admettre que Stan avait raison. Parti dans sa lancé, le brun ne s'arrêta d'ailleurs pas, déterminé à faire changer l'état d'esprit de son ami, mais aussi sa façon d'être.

-Et d'ailleurs… Si tu crois que c'est tes trois boutons et demi qui t'empêche de te trouver quelqu'un, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil. Si monsieur Broflovski est encore célibataire, c'est qu'il a un sacré caractère de merde.

-Pardon ?

Stan ricana.

-Un éternel solitaire qui vit enfermé dans ses bouquins et agresse verbalement le premier idiot qui a le malheur de le déranger. Tu crois que ça aide à se faire des amis et à créer des liens ?

Kyle se tut, et réfléchit. Là encore, son meilleur ami marquait des points. Il était une sacré tête de mule doublé d'un introverti agressif. Sa grande tendance colérique ne le rendait pas facile à vivre, et il se demandait comment Stan avait fait pour le supporter jusque-là.

-Et donc, je dois faire quoi ? Me mettre à boire, fumer, traîner dans les soirées pour avoir l'air ouvert et cool ?

-Mais merde à la fin, part pas dans les extrêmes ! Je pensais juste à parler un peu plus aux autres, être plus relax de temps à autres, pas à te bourrer la gueule à chaque soirée ! Mais plus… A y aller, à ces soirées, justement. Rien que pour passer du temps avec quelques personnes qui peuvent se révéler extraordinaire. Moi, par exemple !

-Mais t'es con.

Un rire communicatif se propagea, et les deux jeunes amis ne retrouvèrent leur calme que quelques minutes plus tard. Une fois le fou rire passé, Kyle regarda son portable, et sauta hors du lit.

-Bon, l'heure tourne, il est temps pour moi de faire une des seuls choses que je sais faire : Bosser !

Stan l'accompagna à la sortit et le salua comme voulu. En regardant son ami remonter la rue, il lui lança.

-Tu me promets de faire un petit effort, hein ? Un beau sourire, et une belle coiffure, et touuuut se passera bien !

Kyle lui fit un bref salut de la main.

-Ouais, ouais.

Mais Stan savait qu'il le ferait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola !**

 **Ouais bon, j'arrête les promesses d'écrire plus souvent car je ne vais pas les tenir. Néanmoins, voici le chapitre 3 !**

 **Au menu aujourd'hui : Beaucoup de rebondissements, l'arrrivée de Rebecca (Moui je savais pas trop qui mettre d'autre en fille), les doutes de Stan, les doutes de Kyle, Kenny est un obsédé, Cartman ne fait pas grand chose eeeeet c'est relativement tout (paye ton résumé).**

 **Oh, et je suis fixée, cette fic part bien entendu vers du Style, en même temps, avec la fin de ce chapitre, c'est un peu évident. Néanmoins, il n'y aura en aucun cas des scènes de sexe (déjà car je ne sais pas en écrire et que ça risque d'être parfaitement ridicule) comme j'avais déjà prévenu.**

 **Bref, n'hésitez pas à commenter/critiquer/poster une review histoire d'avoir vos avis !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Pendant tout le week-end, les deux amis ne cessèrent de s'envoyer des messages, restant en contact du matin jusqu'au soir. S'ils pouvaient, ils s'appelaient même. Ils firent juste une pause pour faire leur devoir, ce qui fut bien plus long du côté de Kyle qui en faisait, comme d'habitude, beaucoup trop.

-J'imagine qu'au lieu des deux pages demandés en philosophie, tu en as fait six ?

-Sept, rectifia Kyle.

Sa remarque arracha un rire à Stan.

-Et puis, y'a moi, une page et trois lignes au compteur, avec beaucoup de blabla et rien d'intéressant. Et en plus, j'ai passé des lignes.

Ils continuèrent de discuter quelques minutes, avant que Stan ne coupe court à la situation.

-Oh, merde, déjà cinq heures ? J'suis désolé, j'ai promis à Wendy d'aller avec elle au cinéma. Je serais de retour ce soir !

-Oh. Ok. A plus.

La réponse de Kyle était froide, même si ce n'était pas vraiment contre Stan. Juste qu'il commençait à désespéré de savoir si lui aussi, un jour, il aurait un partenaire. Bien sûr, il y a des tas de personnes qui ont des relations après le lycée mais … Lui doutait réellement de sa capacité à plaire, et ne s'était jamais dit "Et pourquoi pas ?" à propos d'une personne. Et il devait bien avouer que de devoir tenir la chandelle un peu trop souvent entre Stan et Wendy n'aidait pas à remonter le moral.

Enfin bref. Il n'allait pas non plus gâcher le moral de Stan. Il faisait bien ce qu'il voulait. D'autant plus que …

Stan aurait probablement préféré rester parler avec Kyle qu'aller au cinéma. Il ne pouvait pas poser un lapin à Wendy. C'était sa petite amie depuis bien longtemps maintenant … Wendy était une fille intelligente et réfléchie, et en plus jolie, ce qui n'était pas négligeable. Lorsqu'il l'aperçu au loin, il lui fit un petit coucou timide, souriant légèrement.

-Hey, toi.

Les deux s'embrassèrent brièvement, s'enlaçant dans le mouvement. Stan prit la main de sa petite amie et se dirigea vers le cinéma.

-Prêt pour voir "Les femmes au Moyen-Orient : Un combat chaque jour ?"

Stan haussa un sourcil, et soupira mentalement. Il avait oublié … D'habitude, quand il allait au cinéma avec Kyle, c'était souvent pour voir le dernier Marvel, ou une comédie nulle qu'ils allaient adorer critiquer une fois le film finit. Mais un film aussi sérieux … Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre. En bon gentleman, il sourit du mieux qu'il peut et enlaça Wendy près de lui.

-Ou-ouais !

Il paya pour elle, et ils s'installèrent dans une des rangés du fond. Le film commença rapidement, et plus les minutes s'écoulèrent, plus Stan devait se battre pour ne pas tout simplement fermer les yeux et s'endormir. Un bref coup d'œil vers Wendy lui fit comprendre qu'elle adorait ce qui était projeté à l'écran. Vraiment, il n'avait pas les mêmes goûts cinématographiques. Ni musicaux, d'ailleurs. Ni littéraire, ni vestimentaire, ni quoique ce soit. Discrètement, Stan sortit son portable, luminosité au minimum, et envoya un sms à Kyle :

"La prochaine fois, retient moi stp. C'est encore plus chiant que quand tu tentes de m'expliquer la physique."

-Stan, pas de portable au cinéma ! Ça ne se fait pas !

-Euh… Ouais ? Désolé. Ha.

Et sans même pouvoir lire la réponse de Kyle, il rangea son portable.

Le reste de la fin d'après-midi se passa comme … Comme chaque moment avec Wendy. Il ne savait jamais comment agir avec elle, et à chaque fois, une sorte de timidité reprenait le dessus. Bon, certes, il n'en n'était plus à avoir la nausée à chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait, mais la gêne était toujours présente. Quand l'heure s'approchait de celle du dîner, il en profita pour tenter de s'en aller.

-Euh … Je suis désolé, mais il est tard, là, non ? Faut pas que je sois en retard encore une fois pour le repas, haha.

-Stan, je … Une minute encore, ok ? Je voulais te demander quelque chose … Tu sais, pour le bal …

Et merde. Il avait oublié.

Il avait complètement oublié le bal. Normalement, n'est-ce pas au garçon de faire la demande ? Stan avait totalement oublié qu'il devait lui demander si elle voulait y aller avec lui. L'air de rien, il tenta d'arranger les choses à sa manière.

-Ouais ? Tu veux qu'on … Qu'on coordonne nos tenues, c'est ça ?

Wendy sembla soulagée. Elle venait de comprendre que pour Stan, il était évident qu'ils allaient aller ensemble, si bien qu'il n'a pas pris la peine de lui demander. On peut dire qu'il l'avait échappé de justesse.

-Oh, pas spécialement, je voulais juste savoir euh … Comment on allait s'organiser. Ce genre de truc.

-Je passe te prendre avec la voiture de mon père, et on y va ensemble directement ? Ca te va !

-Parfait !

Et après un baiser, ils se quittèrent jusqu'au lendemain. Les derniers jours avant le bal étaient déjà là.

Le Lundi matin, Cartman, Kenny et Stan étaient adossés à leurs casiers habituels. Mais pour une fois, ils n'étaient pas seuls : Bebe et Wendy les avaient rejoints, tenant chacune la main de leur partenaire respectif. Kenny, quant à lui, semblait avoir d'autres … D'autres plans pour le bal, et la fidélité n'en faisait pas partie.

Stan regarda Bebe et Cartman, et il dû bien avouer que les deux allaient bien ensemble. Cartman ne l'avouera pas, mais il se disait tout de même que Wendy et Stan allaient bien ensemble. Kenny s'en fichait profondément, et se demandait s'il pouvait battre le record de plus de coup en une soirée. Leur discussion continuait, mais entretemps, Stan jetait des coups d'œil autour de lui pour voir si Kyle n'était pas arrivé. L'heure passait, et bientôt leur cours allait commencer … Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Kyle d'être en retard.

Finalement, le groupe entra en classe. Une fois à leur place, Stan fut surpris de voir que Kyle était déjà là. Et pas tout seul.

Il discutait avec Rebecca.

Rebecca était une des élèves les plus intelligentes de l'établissement, probablement celle juste après Kyle. Elle était arrivée au beau milieu de la primaire après avoir été scolarisée à la maison. Elle avait été une élève coincée et très timide, mais le collège puis le lycée avait entreprit de la rendre bien plus ouverte. Bien trop, selon ses parents, puisqu'elle n'hésitait plus à aller aux soirées ni même à boire de l'alcool. Cependant, elle restait en apparence coincée, même si tout le monde savait ce qu'elle pouvait devenir une fois un verre d'alcool ingurgitée.

La discussion avait d'abord été sur les devoirs, mais elle dérivait désormais sur des sujets qui étaient parfaitement inconnu à Kyle.

-Oh, euh, et c'est comme ça que j'ai su que j'avais embrassé Jimmy à la soirée de Bebe. Par une vidéo posté sur youtube. Mais… Je pensais que tu étais au courant, tout le monde a vu la chose sur facebook.

Kyle peinait à se concentrer sur la discussion tout simplement car il voyait Stan lui faire des grands gestes derrière. Ce dernier prit une feuille et écrit rapidement dessus "Maintenant, conclu", ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rougir Kyle. Heureusement que lui seul pouvait le voir, et pas Rebecca… Il répondit enfin à la jeune fille, déstabilisé.

-Euh… Je n'ai pas facebook.

-… Sérieux ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Un peu… Inutile, non ? Enfin, je vois pas l'intérêt.

Elle sourit.

-On peut dire que tu es fidèle à tes convictions. Plutôt cool, au moins tu ne te laisses pas influencer.

Il lui sourit en échange, aussi maladroitement que possible, ce qui amusa Stan qui le regardait. On peut dire qu'il a été vite dans son changement … Incapable d'aborder une fille, voilà qu'il souriait à Rebecca, chose qu'il n'aurait probablement jamais fait trois jours avant.

Le cours commença, et Kyle reprit sa place habituelle à côté de Stan. Pendant toute l'heure, ils ne cessèrent de discuter.

-Kyyyle. Demande luiii.

-Bordel, je fais juste un effort pour te faire plaisir Stan ! Rebecca et moi, on est juste ami … Et encore, je devrais plutôt dire qu'elle ne me déteste pas !

-Et alors, c'est déjà ça, mec ! Demain, tu lui demandes l'air de rien "Dit, tu fais quelque chose pour le bal ?" Elle te répond non, et bim ! Tu y vas avec elle !

Tout semblait si simple quand c'était Stan qui les racontait.

-Elle a forcément déjà quelqu'un. Je te rappelle qu'on est un nombre impair.

-Mais tu oublies que certain y vont avec leurs partenaires de l'extérieur ! Et ça, ça change tout. Tu vois, tu pourrais lui proposer de venir chez toi, ou, non, j'ai mieux ! Genre, je fais croire à Rebecca que tu es blessé. Kenny m'aidera à fair-

-Stan. Stan. Stan. Sincèrement, je préfère me débrouiller à partir de là.

Kyle soupira. Stan marquait un point. Il avait sûrement été un peu vite dans cette théorie vaseuse. Sûrement de quoi se justifier … Mais le voilà dans de beaux draps. Stan va à tout prix vouloir le pousser dans les bras de Rebecca.

Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait ?

Cette question, les deux se la posaient.

Les deux ? Oui, les deux. Kyle, tout comme Stan, se demandait s'ils voulaient vraiment ça. Est-ce que Kyle voulait vraiment aller au bal avec Rebecca ? Une fille qu'il appréciait juste sans l'aimer ? Et Stan, voulait-il vraiment pousser son meilleur ami dans les bras d'une fille ?

A vrai dire, si Kyle avait une petite amie aussi, ils pourraient se voir de moins en moins. Déjà que Wendy l'empêchait de le voir quand il voulait …

Stan ravala sa salive. Il avait honte de penser ça. Il aimait Wendy. C'était sa petite amie. Ils sortaient ensembles. Ils allaient allés au bal ensemble. Non, non, non ! Wendy n'était pas un frein à son amitié ! Enfin, il tentait de s'en persuadé.

Pendant tout le cours, les deux garçons eurent l'esprit sacrément occupé. Aucun des deux ne savait quoi faire. Kyle ne savait pas s'il devait tenter sa chance avec Rebecca. Et si jamais il osait … Ne tentait-il juste pas de faire bonne figure devant ses amis ? Ne faisait-il juste pas ça pour prouver à Cartman qu'il avait tort, et satisfaire son propre égo ? Ne risquait-il pas de simplement utiliser Rebecca ? Il ne voulait pas ça.

Et Stan …

Aimait-il vraiment Wendy ? Ne prétendait-il pas juste l'aimer ? Au fond, ne voulait-il pas quelque chose de complètement différent ?


End file.
